Spongebob Squarepants: Becoming a School Shooter
by sonicmariofan64
Summary: Spongebob wants to show everyone how he feels in the only way he knows how.


Spongebob Squarepants: Becoming a School Shooter

Darkness, the only thing I can see, perhaps a glimpse into the afterlife? Before I get the opportunity to embrace such a thing I am suddenly interrupted by my quite aggravating co-worker "Spongebob what are you doing you barnacle head?! We're in the middle of a lunch rush and you're just standing around?" Ah yes, how could I forget about my job? A fry cook hired by some tight-fisted crab who doesn't give a shit about anybody but himself, oh well, might as well get this over with. As I prepare the same hamburgers with the same utensils with the same co-worker who has his head up his ass about everything, I wonder, I wonder what I could have done to prevent such a meaningless and monotonous life. Before I know it another day of work is over and I head back to my dwelling to repeat the same process until I die.

Ah darkness yet again, how I wish other people would be willing to embrace you. As usual, that moment is interrupted, not by a loathsome co-worker, but by an obnoxious alarm, indicating that I had to suffer through another dull day. However, on this particular commute to work, I heard something that disgusted me. Children. Children laughing without a single care in the world, completely unaware of the horrible things happening in this world. "Heh, one day..." I silently chuckle to myself as I continue my way to work. Nothing out of the ordinary during my time in the shithole called "The Krusty Krab" just the usual shithead customers eating poison to hopefully fill a hole in their meaningless lives. If only I could do something to make those people realize how easily they can lose everything. "Heheheh, yeah I think I might". During my route home, I decided to take a bit of a detour to one of my favorite places. "Welcome to Bikini Bottom gun range, what do you want?". I was in complete awe of all the beautiful weaponry, it was definitely more than enough to kill any motherfucker in my way. I purchased an M4 with several magazines worth of ammunition along with a Beretta 92, a gun that I've had my eyes on for a while. I finally decided that tomorrow would be the day where I show everyone how meaningless they all are.

The darkness's presence soothes me on this night, as I know that we will be together forever very soon. The loud sound of my alarm clock awakens me this time however I was glad to hear it on this day. I put on a slick black suit and black leather gloves, along with my lucky bullet necklace that I always keep near me. I head outside, trying my best to conceal the guns in my clothing until I reach my destination "Bikini Bottom Elementary". If I can eliminate what people cherish the most then it would surely show them how pathetic they all are. I reach the school, gripping the rifle tightly in my hands and making sure my handgun is secure in its holster. "Let's do this". I walk through the front doors of the school, unsurprisingly nobody was in the lobby since all the kids were in class, so I make my way down the hallway until I reach a door where I can hear children chattering. Guns are loaded, I've come this far now, no going back. I reach forward for the door handle and twist the doorknob, it's unlocked, I pull the door back and walk inside, the children and teacher all turn towards me. I open fire onto the group of small children, making sure to take out the teacher first, their screams made me want to cry of happiness. I thoroughly paint the classroom with their blood, I hear screams in other rooms, letting me know exactly where the rest are. I reload my lovely rifle as I move onto the next room, however, the teacher was wise enough to lock the door but that isn't enough to stop me. I bust down the door with relative ease and as I walk through the doorway I see the most pleasant sight, A group of children cowering in a corner, causing me to laugh uncontrollably as I empty my magazine on them. At this point, I begin to hear sirens "Took them long enough" I think to myself, but before I deal with them I wanted to have some more fun. Busting down door after door, slaughtering the young children inside each room, some of which tried attacking me, but they were no match for my strength and my guns. I make my way back to the lobby and unsurprisingly I encounter the Bikini Bottom SWAT team, they try to take me down but with my intense training, they were no match. Knowing that many more of them would be outside I toss my empty M4 aside and pull out my pistol. "Now they will all finally realize how pointless it all is" I walk outside, gun in hand and meet my one true love.


End file.
